This invention relates generally to a plug arrangement for a container, and more particularly to such an arrangement as having two cooperating parts with one of such parts being reusable upon removal of the other of such parts.
In the past, cans containing liquid to be stored for a long period of time or to be transported great distances such as during export, leakage of the contents of the can through the closed opening or the introduction of air through the closed opening have occasionally been experienced, the latter leading to deterioration, change in quality and in extreme cases decomposition of the contents, while the former leading to contamination of the can itself as well as to other surrounding goods. Accordingly, plugs of all types have been proposed for tightly sealing the can opening. Most such plugs are, however, not capable of reuse, are troublesome during installation, and are costly to manufacture.